New Beginnings
by annaclerjohns
Summary: Dakota's dark past had driven her far away from her hometown of Mystic Falls in the past. But when she moves back will her dark past follow her?
1. Return to Mystic Falls

I stared at myself in the mirror. My wavy blond hair fell perfectly over my shoulders.My outfit matches perfectly. I wore my favorite teal skater dress with a cream colored cardigan. My stomach turned with my mix of nervousness and excitement. I haven't been on a real date in years and this was finally my chance. I recently moved back to Mystic Falls. I've been a drifter for a few years now just drifting from town to town trying to find the perfect place to call home. The desperate search led me back to my real home where I belong. I've always wanted a boyfriend since I was a little girl. I just wanted someone to make me feel special and like well I matter in this messed up world. After being in Mystic Falls for about a week or so I finally saw someone that caught my eye. It happened last Friday night. It was a fairly normal night and I was getting quite lonely just being cooped up in my apartment. I decided to explore around the town. The town was pretty much the same as I remembered. Some shops changed along with some of the homes, but most of it was just as I remembered. I walked down the streets looking from side to side at the town's new features. So interesting by the new town I wasn't looking where I was going. Then before I could see a biker flew out from around the corner and slammed right into me. I fell to the ground.

"Oh my goodness! I'm so sorry! I wasn't looking!" Said a boy as he extended out his hand to help me up. He was about my age around 15 or 16. He had dark brown eyes and chocolate brown hair. I smiled at him.  
"It's ok it's my fault I wasn't watching." I said. I could feel my cheeks turning red. I looked him up and down he didn't look half bad. I could see him starting to blush a bit too.  
"My names Dakota" I said, reaching out for a handshake. He nodded and smiled.  
"I'm Jeremy." He said, shaking my hand. "I haven't seen you before, are you new here?" He asked.  
"Yeah I just moved back." I said. That night we chatted for a bit and got to know each other. Since then we have been on a few dates to the movies and the Grill but nothing too serious. After about a month and a half we decided to become a couple. Tonight I was going to their family dinner. I was nervous to meet his sister and her boyfriend. I looked in the mirror one last time to make sure I looked perfect. I saw two headlights approaching up my driveway. He jumped out of the car and headed for my door. I opened it smiling.  
"Ready?" Jeremy asked, smiling softly


	2. Unfinished Business

"Come in." He said, opening up his front door. I stepped inside and followed him into the kitchen. I only saw one man in the kitchen. I gulped, I recognized him, immediately it was Damon Salvatore. "Elena and Stefan went to go buy some stuff from the store; they left about 30 minutes ago." Damon said with his back turned to us. He hadn't turned around yet. Jeremy's phone vibrated.

"Oh its Elena excuse me." He said walking outside. It was only Damon and I in the room. My palm sweat.

"Well I'm Damon." He said with his back still facing me. He turned around holding a glass of red wine he had been preparing. He stopped and glared at me. I bit my lip. I could tell he was pissed.

"Why are you here?" He growled, making a fist with his spare hand and clenching the glass of wine with his hand. I backed up. I wanted to vanish I didn't know what to say. I tried to open my mouth, but nothing came out. He slowly began to come closer.

"Answer me!" He said louder. I could see him becoming angry.

"I didn't know you would be here." I said finally forming the right words. He had gotten closer. We were standing about a foot apart. He looked me in the eye. His eyes were piercing. I was terrified I did not even know what to say. I heard the door open. Jeremy came back inside.

"Ok I'm back. They are going to be just a little longer tha-" Damon cut him off and whipped his head around to him.

"Go upstairs Jeremy and don't come out until I tell you to." He said compelling him. I watched as Jeremey disappeared up the staircase. I started to back up towards the door.

"I think we have some unfinished business to take care of." Damon said glaring at me. I backed up more. "Damon I didn't mean to-" His powerful fist swung at my face. I fell backward against the wall. I reached up to cover my face, but before I could his foot flew at me kicking me in the chin. My head flew backwards, slamming my head against the wall.

"Damon please!" I yelled, trying to stand up. He grabbed his glass of wine and slammed it into my right arm. I yelped in pain as the jagged shards of glass pierced into my shoulder. Then he kneed me in the stomach. I fell sideways onto the floor. He slammed his foot into my ribs again. Then he stopped. I couldn't feel my face, all I could feel was the warm, dark blood dripping down my body. I looked up at him. He stood there staring at me. He was pissed. He was beyond angry. Then he grabbed me by my sided and stared at me closer. I was shaking from the pain combined with my fear. I looked into his deep blue eyes. He slammed me against the wall again, and again. I couldn't breathe. I could feel the tears forming in my eyes. I felt them run down my face and fall onto the ground. He slammed me harder. The back screen door swung open.

"Damon!" Yelled a loud voice sprinting over, and yanking him backwards. He let go and I slammed onto the ground. My head slammed against the stone floor. I laided on the floor half curled up. I saw the dark red blood surrounding me in a puddle. It was everywhere. The screen door slammed shut. The old car zoomed away. I saw the form of a man kneel down next to me. He was fuzzy and I couldn't make out who it was. His cold hand gently brushed the hair out of my face. I couldn't make out his face or who he was. The strangers touch felt comforting to me. It reduced the piercing pain in my shoulder.

"Koti?" He exclaimed in shock.


	3. The Dark Past

Mystic Falls 1924

She breathed heavily struggling to escape as I dug my fangs into her. I craved her delicious blood. The warm blood ran down my throat as I drank. Her flesh turned pale as I devoured her. I wanted to stop, but I couldn't. I was starving. My fingernails dug deeper into her sides as I swallowed being sure to absorb every last drop. I looked down into her hazel eyes. They had wads of tears forming. I could feel a presence behind me. I licked my lips and turned around slowly, holding the dying girl in my arms. A man with dark brown hair and blue eyes stared at the girl. His face was frozen tears started to form in his eyes. He reached into his back pocket and wiped out a small pistol.

"Get out!" He yelled, pointing his weapon at me. The pistol shook in his trembling hands. Tears started to fall from his eyes.

"GET OUT!" He screamed. I ran out of the front door down the stone driveway. Trying to get as far away as possible. It was pitch black. The only light was from the house's windows. I saw two bright headlights approaching me

"Koto?" Said a voice as he cranked down the cars window. I stopped dead in my tracks.

"Koti!" He yelled opening the car door and slamming it behind him. I slowly turned around revealing my blood stained blouse and jeans. The blood trickled down my fangs dripping onto my chin. I stared at him. I opened my mouth.

"Stephen, I…I didn't-."

"Leave!" He yelled clenching his fists together. I backed up terrified.

"Get out of here!" He screamed louder. I sprinted down the dark road. I looked down at my blood stained hands and ran faster. I ran away from the Salvatore's, from my victim, from Damon, from Stephen, from Mystic Falls


End file.
